Desert Desolation
by Spotdice
Summary: By fate and misfortune Zeo, Salima, Enrique, Mariam, Mariah, Gordo, King & Queen get into trouble with Biovolt and are sent to a small barracks as hostages. With Tala, Bryan, & Ian as guards, they are trapped in the desert, and it is up to them, to escape
1. Capture

In this fic, no one but Dr. Zagart himself knows that Zeo is an android. It is set in an alternate universe, where several of the characters already know each other, and the world finals don't exist.  
  
Vocabulary: Za.Leon: a large, illegal company owned by Dr. Zagart, that creates enhanced bitbeasts and amazing technology. Also possesses the ability to free the rock bitbeasts. Z stands for Zagart, A stands for Association, and Leon is the name of Dr. Zagart dead son (the first one).

Note: Kai, Brooklyn, and Garland are no longer in the story. I have deleted them completely. This is v.2 of chapter one.

-----  
  
"Tala Ivanov, I presume?" said a teenager with long turquoise hair.  
  
The red-headed Tala nodded, a mischievous grin settling on his face.  
  
Zeo had the feeling that he knew something he did not, but dismissed it. He had buissness to do.  
  
"I am Zeo Zagart, a representative of Za.Leon technology," he explained, holding out his hand.  
  
Tala shook it with a gentle, but confident grip.  
  
"These are other representatives: Enrique Giancarlos, Mariam Eshena, and Salima Phian," he explained, pointing at each of them as he said their name.  
  
"Please take a seat," Tala offered, lazily lifting his hand from his lap and motioning with it at the chairs placed around the round table. He returned to his own seat and waited patiently for the others.  
  
After everyone had settled, Zeo, who had not bothered to sit down, flipped open the brief case that lay on the table. "Za.Leon has created amazing technology. We are willing to offer it to Biovolt—For a price."  
  
-----  
  
King pushed the door open, waiting until it hit the wall behind it before taking a step inside. The security system had been a cinch to get past, especially for him, a master at getting past any kind of alarm and passwords. A know-it-all smirk was placed on his face.  
  
"Gordo, how could you doubt me?" he asked the taller, orange-haired teenager with a mocking tone.  
  
Gordo merely shrugged. He did not want to argue when they were so deep inside the abbey, so close to their goal, yet so far away from escaping. He circled the glass case sitting on a platform in the center of the otherwise blank room. A beyblade was carefully placed in side. That beyblade was Black Dranzer, one of the most powerful bitbeasts in the world. They were here to take it from Biovolt and, if they could, use it for their own purposes.  
  
"There is one more code to break," he said, backing away as King took his place in front of the lock.  
  
"Check the door and listen for Oliver or Queen's warning," he ordered.  
  
Gordo did so, without a word. All four of their lives were on the line. Scratch that: all eight of their lives were on the line. If they were caught and connected in any way to the Za.Leon representatives, who were actually trying to make a fake offer with Biovolt to bring most of Biovolt's attention away from Black Dranzer, so it could be stolen, who knew what Biovolt would do to them. It couldn't be something pleasant. Zeo himself had come up with the plan.  
  
A few moments later, King was ahead of him, Black Dranzer in his hand.  
  
"Come on, we're running out of time," King yelled, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
A pair of arms reached out of the ceiling and grabbed King's wrists. As he was lifted, his feet disappeared into the higher air vent.  
  
Gordo closed the door and activated the alarm system, before going to join King. He, too was lifted and they replaced the vent panel, so it looked like no one had ever been there.  
  
"How are you, Gordo?" Queen asked him. She didn't sounds too worried and an arrogant grin, almost identical to King's smile, was stuck on her face.  
  
"Fine," he answered. It annoyed him that King and Queen treated this mission as all fun and games. It was a dangerous and serious mission, and it mostly depended on those two. Gordo didn't think this was fun, at all, but than again, this was his fourth time sneaking into a building and stealing something for Za.Leon, and he had never been in the Biovolt Abbey. The pair of robbers were the best, and had stolen other bitbeasts and blades from Biovolt, which was a great win for them. Biovolt thought the BBA had those blades.  
  
"Let me see it. It could be counterfeit," said Oliver, who took it and examined it closely. His expression became one of relief. "It's the real Black Dranzer," he assured them and pocketed the blade. "We need to get a move on," Oliver said and began to crawl down the vent.  
  
Gordo, Queen, and King followed, at a slower pace. Gordo was too tall to be in the vent, so he had to be more careful not to make any noises.  
  
-----  
  
"What are these 'rock bitbeasts'?" Tala asked, staring at the blade in the briefcase.  
  
"They are ancient bitbeasts sealed away inside the rock. We have found that these bitbeasts are far more powerful than the normal ones. Most powerful of these, is the bitbeast Cerberus," Zeo explained, taking a gold blade out of the case. "A demonstration?"  
  
Tala nodded and flicked a switch. The table opened, revealing a large beystadium. He pressed another switch and ten small blades flew out, spinning rapidly.  
  
Zeo took the launcher, loaded it, and shot it into the arena. Upon contact, it shattered each blade. Cerberus went towards them with deadly accuracy.  
  
As it shattered the last blade, the pieces were thrown towards Tala's face. He held up a folder, given to him by Zeo, earlier, and used it as a shield. The folder was pelted with tiny metal beyparts that fell with a loud clatter on to the desk.  
  
Cerberus rebounded and Zeo caught it in his hand.  
  
Tala set down the folder and stood up. "Very impressive, Zeo," he commented, walking to Zeo's side to get a closer look at the blade.  
  
"We believe that Cerberus is only met with even a challenge from Black Dranzer. With other rock bitbeasts and copies of Cerberus, Biovolt would be unstoppable," he explained.  
  
"Let's test it, then." Tala offered.  
  
"What?" Zeo asked. He had not expected this.  
  
"A beybattle, Cerberus versus Black Dranzer," he explained, ignoring their surprised faces. No one could use Black Dranzer, and he definitely wouldn't touch it, let alone launch it. He had paid attention to the long lectures Boris seemed so keen to provide. If anyone used Black Dranzer, the abbey could be destroyed and people killed. It would be good to show these Za.Leon people just what they were getting into, and just how powerful Black Dranzer was. It would be fun.  
  
Zeo checked his watch. By the time they would be able to reach the room where Black Dranzer was, Gordo and the others would be long gone from the Abbey, and it would be a fine way to leave. "Alright. We have enough time before we have to leave for other business," said Zeo.  
  
Enrique, Mariam, and Salima stood up. Enrique shot a protesting glance at Zeo.  
  
Just then, a phone rang.  
  
"My apologies, this will take just a moment," said Tala, looking at the caller ID of his cell phone. He turned it on and walked to the next room.  
  
Enrique did not look pleased, and Mariam was wide-eyed in disbelief. Salima seemed just a bit too angry for comfort. They could not talk there, because they had a suspicion that their conversation was being monitored, but Zeo knew he would hear from them later.  
  
"Tala, there are three intruders in the ventilation system," said Ian's gruff voice. "We just noticed them a few minutes ago, on our heat vision goggles. They were being tested in the halls. What's the plan?"  
  
"Do you know their path?" Tala asked.  
  
"They're clearly trying to get out of the Abbey," Ian said, also frowning. It shouldn't matter. They should be more worried about where the intruders had been.  
  
"Good. We've been over A.836. Use that method," Tala said and ended the call. He returned the cell to his belt, walking back into the main room, where the Za.Leon members looked at him with bored stares. "Follow me," he said and pushed open the door. They followed after him.  
  
-----  
  
The short, indigo haired Demolition Boy had quickly done what had needed to be done for the plan. Now, Ian waited in the hall wearing the heat vision goggles and watching the intruders in the vent. They were far off from the mark, but heading towards it. A small switch was in his hand.  
  
Tala and a group of people, who he understood to be Za.Leon representatives, came down the hallway. Ian removed the heat vision goggles, after making sure the intruders were far enough away for him to have a conversation.  
  
"This hallway?" Tala asked Ian, surprised. He would have thought they would have taken one of the side hallways, where there was less chance of them being heard. But than again, it was clever, since there was no one else there, anyways. Most people were training outside or working in the labs.  
  
Ian nodded. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Zeo, here, has agreed on a beybattle, with the beyblade Cerberus," Tala drawled, nodding to Zeo, who held a launcher and Cerberus. The one called Enrique was carrying the brief case.  
  
"Oh, really? Step back," he demanded, putting the heat vision goggles over his eyes. They were right where they needed to be. He hit the switch and the vent blew up in a smog of dust.  
  
Mariam realized too late that they were heat vision goggles and the robbers had probably been in the explosion. She snatched the goggles off Ian's face, threw them on the floor and crushed the glass underneath her foot.  
  
Tala flipped open his cell phone and called a number using speed dial.  
  
"Bryan, get to the main hallway, we have seven Za.Leon intruders. ...That's right, there are seven," he said and hung up. The cell phone was returned to his belt, once again. "I thought this might happen. Now, hand over Cerberus," he demanded.  
  
Tala didn't turn at the sound of the intruders picking themselves up and exiting the vent.  
  
Zeo threw a glare at him and stepped forwards. Oliver wasn't one of the three coming out of the vent. He would have to take a chance. He spun in the opposite direction, at the same time setting Cerberus into the launcher. He snapped the rip cord out and Cerberus flew into the vent left open by the explosion. The blade shrieked as its attack ring grinded against steel, before being cut short. He turned back to Tala, who didn't look at all angry. Just smug.  
  
Tala rolled his eyes. "Ian, send someone to get the blade later. Get the briefcase," he ordered, locking eyes with Zeo.  
  
His gaze was broken as a heavy Bryan slammed his fist into the side of Zeo's face, sending him flying into the wall, where he slumped down, and lay, unconscious.  
  
Another hand made contact with Bryan's stomach. Gordo sent another blow at his head side, but Bryan was quicker and grabbed Gordo's fist. With his other hand, Bryan punched his cheek. Unlike the light-bodied Zeo, Gordo only flinched and took a step back.  
  
Near the wall, Mariam was helping Zeo stand up. Zeo looked dazed from being thrown into the wall. Mariam wondered if the impact had caused a concussion.  
  
Salima, Enrique, King, and Queen were fighting off other members of Biovolt who had come at the loud explosion. They were protecting themselves and Zeo, from becoming more injured. Mariam had informed them of his condition.  
  
In the chaos, Tala sighed and leaned down to grab a pistol out of his boot. Aiming it at the ceiling he pulled the trigger. The echoing shot silenced and froze everyone. He smirked at the effective action and his arm, gun still in hand, dropped to his side.  
  
"Members of Za.Leon, anyone who resists will be shot," he dared. Of course he wasn't allowed to do that, but a threat would be fine. The abbey couldn't risk discovery because they had killed someone.  
  
Biovolt soon had each of their hands cuffed behind their backs, and standing in a line against the wall.  
  
"Ian, take them to their rooms, and search them. Bryan, try to find out their reason for being here." Tala said, to Bryan and Ian, before hiding the pistol in his boot and stalking off to talk with Boris. Ian snickered at the expression, often used by the team captain.  
  
Bryan also left, going in the opposite direction.  
  
"You heard him, follow me," Ian said leading the way to the dungeons.  
  
The prisoners followed him grudgingly. Not that they had a choice: Some of the Biovolt guards remained watching them. Not that they could get far, with handcuffs.  
  
Ian punched in the access code and the two prison doors slid open.  
  
"Search 'em," demanded Ian.  
  
The guards did as they were told and came up with the six blades, Amphilyon, Cyber Sharkeon, another with no bitbeast, Ortheris, Ariel, and Gabriel. Also found, were a few cleverly hidden knives.  
  
Cuffs removed, they walked in to the cells or were shoved unceremoniously. The doors were closed and soon after the prison was completely empty.  
  
"Nice rooms," King said, sarcastically. "Luxury sweet."  
  
-----  
  
Ian dropped the blades and knives on the table.  
  
"Found these," Ian said.  
  
"Black Dranzer is gone," Bryan said, just loud enough for Ian and Tala to hear.  
  
Tala turned away from the wall, snatched one of the Za.Leon knives and plunged it into the table. He swore loudly and again examined each of the blades.  
  
"If they don't have it, where is it?" he demanded, glaring at the two other Demolition Boys. At first, they thought the three in the vents were setting cameras and other devices to spy on Biovolt. Indeed, they had found several cameras, that were quickly destroyed, but with Bryan's last comment it was clear what their true intent had been.  
  
"The prisoners were searched with the metal detectors, we can't have missed it," Ian protested.  
  
"Cerberus is gone," Bryan added coldly, as an afterthought.  
  
Another knife was snatched from the pile and thrown in Bryan's direction, though it wasn't aimed close to him. Bryan didn't so much as flinch. The knife dug itself into the wall.  
  
"Ian, search outside the Abbey for traces of any escape, particularly near a vent. Brian, get out," Tala ordered, in a deadly tone. His eyes were closed, he was in deep thought.  
  
Ian wouldn't have much trouble finding evidence, because the Russian ground was covered in a thick layer of snow. He saw Tala's train of thought: There was an eigth member.  
  
Bryan rolled his eyes and smirked inwardly, closing the door after him and Ian. Tala was team captain: He got to tell Boris.  
  
Flicking a switch, the wall opened to reveal a video screen. After a few moments, the screen flickered and Boris's image appeared on the screen.  
  
"What is it, Tala? This better be important, if you're interrupting my business in America," Boris said impatiently.  
  
-----  
  
"Mariah, Tyson, Rei, you're going to go with Oliver to free the Za.Leon members. I'm sorry Oliver, to make you go back there, but you're the only other person in Za.Leon that has studied the building layout of the Abbey. There isn't time to be wasted," Judy explained, standing beside the burly, red-haired Dr. Zagart.  
  
The four teens nodded and headed for the door. She turned back to the bustling room.  
  
Zagart had Cerberus and Black Dranzer in his hands, and he was examining them calmly. He was furious that Zeo was trapped inside the Abbey. Zeo wasn't even supposed to be there! It was his son's idea, but the group would have been fine without him. Not that the group was 'fine'. Now several of the company's members were trapped inside Biovolt's base, caught stealing Black Dranzer. Biovolt was known for its harsh punishments. For its own employees! No word had ever been heard about what happened to intruders, because they probably hadn't been talking much.  
  
Now, they had to ask the BBA for help, something that really pissed him off. Za.Leon was an illegal company. Was, as Mr. Dickenson would surly inform the government and Za.Leon would be over. Mr. Dickenson had agreed not to report Za.Leon until after the Za.Leon employees were safe and sound, so that they would have illegal equipement at their disposal.  
  
The large video screen flashed, notifying them that someone was contacting them. Judy let the image open, but kept the settings on mirror, so that the sender would be unable to see them. Mariah, Rei, Tyson, and Oliver stopped in their tracks.  
  
A red-haired teenager, who Zagart recognized as Tala, leader of the Demolition Boys came on screen. He seemed rather smug.  
  
"Za.Leon, on behalf of the Demolition Boys and Biovolt, I am glad to inform you that we have captured seven of your members and are now keeping them hostage."  
  
The screen flickered to a photograph of a prison, where the members were held. The screen flickered back to Tala.  
  
"We also realize that one of the members have escaped, and that you must now have the blades Black Dranzer and Cerberus. We will offer you a deal. The lives of these people for the blades. An exchange can be made tomorrow at 1:00pm."  
  
"Are you threatening them?" Tyson shouted from the door, breaking the silence in the room.  
  
"Their lives?" Kane demanded, standing up from his seat. It was obvious he agreed with Tyson, just wasn't jumping to conclusions. Would Biovolt really hurt them in they weren't given the blades? Salima, his team mate, was there.  
  
"Yes, this is a most serious threat. Once the blades are in our hands, five people of their own choice will be released," Tala said and the screen flickered into black, before anything else could be said.  
  
The room erupted with sound. No one knew what to do. They couldn't leave the Za.Leon representatives there, with Biovolt's threat hanging. But should they give them two of the most powerful blades in the world? And what about the other two members?  
  
Dr. Zagart noticed Judy was trying to say something to the bewildered crowd. He stood up.  
  
"Shut up!" The command was obeyed, and he was given surprised glares. That was his usual vocabulary with the Za.Leon members, but most of the people in the crowd were BBA members.  
  
"Like Dr. Zagart said, let's stay calm." All eyes turned to Judy. "Mariah, Tyson, Rei, and Oliver, same plan. Tomorrow we will exchange fake blades for five of the Za.Leon members. At the same time, Mariah will rescue the other two by navigating the ventilation system," she explained to the four mentioned, who had since returned to the center of the room.  
  
"Do you think they will fall for the same thing twice?" Dr. Zagart shot, not with the most kindness in his voice. "They were caught in the vents, once before. And will we have time to get away before they discover that the blades are fake? They might be expecting something like this!"  
  
Judy nodded sadly. "Do you have any other ideas?"  
  
-----  
  
"Very nice, cap'n," Ian commented, while sneering. He was looking out of the window at the snow covered land.  
  
Tala smirked, lifting his legs onto the desk in front of him. Boris had told him to retrieve both blades and hadn't mentioned the hostages, but he was angry as hell. He wasn't stupid enough to believe they would give them the real blades. He also predicted an attempt break out.  
  
"Ian, ask the hostages which five of them want a breath of fresh air tomorrow and set up the vents," he ordered.  
  
From a chair in the corner of the room, Bryan smirked.  
  
Hell, even Bryan was smiling. What fun, Tala thought. Their plan would go perfectly, and he'd inform Boris after that, so all seven or more hostages could be relocated. 


	2. Relocation

I won't be updating until this story gets atleast 10 reviews, but I'll keep writing it.

Later on, you may notice something about the five characters who are chosen to leave the Abbey. Of course, they don't stay away from Biovolt, and this isn't good at all.

Vocabulary: BIOVOLT: Beybladers Intent On Victory Over Lawless Tyranny.

------

"Oliver was very far ahead of us," Queen explained to the others, sitting rather close to Zeo.

"So he must have got Cerberus and escaped, if he's not here," Zeo commented, hoping so. Luckily, he hadn't been seriously injured and he was fine now. He didn't seem to be paying much attention to Queen, leaning against him.

"Unless he's dead," King commented.

"Don't be a pessimist!" Mariam shouted.

"The hell, I will! We're in Biovolt's dungeon. Am I supposed to be happy?" King shouted back.

"Guys!" Enrique said, trying to quiet them.

Mariam started to say something, but stopped at the heavy clang of metal, which signified the door opening.

Ian strolled casually down the dungeons, hands in pockets. He stopped and stared at each person in turn, as they became more agitated by the second at his silence.

"What do you want, ass?" Mariam asked, rudely.

"Oh. I'm sorry to invade your privacy," Ian said sarcastically, motioning at the bars that allowed anyone to look into their cells. "But five of you will be allowed to go back to your happy lives tomorrow," he explained, still casually. No, they wouldn't get their freedom, but he wouldn't tell them that.

"What's the catch? You wouldn't just let us go," King said from his corner.

They all agreed.

"Of course not!" Ian said, acting shocked. "Biovolt agreed on an exchange with Za.Leon. Five of your lives, for Black Dranzer and Cerberus. Now choose which of you want to leave." Ian said, impatiently. Maybe this would break their close bonds. It would be entertaining to watch. At first, silence greeted him. Then they each said their opinions at once. Their voices echoed on the cold stone walls of the dungeon-prison.

"Quiet!" Zeo shouted, much like Dr. Zagart had done earlier in the Za.Leon headquarters, just with a little less demand. Just like it had for his father, it worked.

"King and Queen should go. They will be able to get back in and help us," Mariam stated, eyeing Ian.

Everyone agreed on that, though some with less enthusiasm.

"What about Salima? And Zeo," Gordo offered. Zeo may have been injured, was not supposed to be there, and Gordo had a nagging feeling that Zeo needed to stay away from Biovolt. The same feeling lingered when he thought of Salima.

Ian was disappointed that they didn't argue much throughout their entire conversation, but it was amusing that they actually believed they would be freed. Eventually, after a long, boring wait for him, they came to a decision.

It was somehow decided that Enrique and Mariam would stay behind, much to Mariam's dismay. She wasn't too keen on being alone with the Majestic, nor being in the Abbey, but she had made that choice. She wouldn't back down now.

Enrique wasn't too keen either, because Mariam had slapped him once, and it had hurt. But that shouldn't matter, because Mariam should be able to resist herself while in the Abbey. He almost smiled at how hot girls thought he was. Ian glaring at him was enough to make his spirits fall again.

They informed Ian and he left, to finish his next job: escape-proofing the vents.

Salima and Queen went to Mariam's side, to try to comfort her, even though she didn't look like she needed comforting.

"Don't worry, I'll find you and help you escape. I swear, I will. And King will help, too," Queen stated, speaking to Mariam, and Enrique, she supposed.

King didn't look like he agreed, but he kept silent.

"I'm sorry, Enrique," Zeo muttered. He felt horrible that he was not one of the people staying. But they had out ruled him and given him plenty of reasons to leave, all of which were true.

Enrique looked at him from the other cell. "Forget it," he said, rolling his eyes. No one tried to comfort him. Instead, he felt like he was comforting Zeo!

"Don't feel sorry for him, Zeo," Gordo said from Enrique's cell. "Yeah, sorry I'm not staying here instead of you," he said with little sympathy.

"Stop it," King said. "Get some sleep, instead of arguing." King believed that there was a reason the five needed to leave the Abbey. But he didn't know what. He needed to think it over, and that required silence. He lay down on the floor, back against the wall and closed his eyes, but did not fall asleep, instead trying to figure out their similarities.

They took King's advice, and drifted into their own thoughts, while at the same time attempting to fall asleep.

Enrique hoped they would be fed the next day. Death by starvation did not seem pleasant.

------

They all awoke the next morning with sore backs from sleeping on the hard, cold floor. Enrique would have complained, but he expected to be sleeping like this every night, for a while.

Later on, they were brought some food: some kind of stew. It might have been soup, at one point. It didn't taste that great, but it was edible and Enrique ate it anyways. Again, he would be eating this for a while.

Soon after 'lunch', Ian returned with a few Biovolt guards. Five of them were handcuffed and led out of the cells, back to the same room that Tala had met them in.

Zeo noted that the main hall had been cleaned up since the explosion of the day before.

For half an hour, they sat around, without speaking much. Tala felt that the girl named Salima was especially giving him the silent treatment. The black haired girl, Queen was also giving him angry glares. He didn't blame them. Rolling back his sleeve, he checked his watch. They would be fashionably late, he supposed, and stood up.

"You all come with me. Bryan will make sure you don't do anything stupid. Ian, it's time to check the vents for our other visitors," Tala said. He clapped his hands to encourage them to quicken their pace. It didn't seem to work.

Salima narrowed her eyes, at the sentence spoken to Ian, though she kept to her silent protesting.

"Yes, someone may be joining you," Tala replied, patting her cheek once before turning and walking away.

------

Tala stopped the hostages at the Abbey doors, and left them with the guards to watch from the window. He walked into the frigid outdoors, ignoring the icy breeze that greeted him.

Two bundled up boys, who must have been around his age, waited at the Abbey gates. He headed towards them.

------

"Judy? He's coming," Tyson muttered into the tiny microphone hidden in his coat.

"Okay. I'll be able to hear everything. I hope Mariah can find those other two," Judy's voice said into his ear.

"Something isn't right. Where are the Za.Leon representatives?" Rei asked.

"Inside? We have to talk to Tala first," Tyson replied, just as Tala reached them.

"Do you have Biovolt's bitbeasts? Hand them over," Tala said, sneering.

"Not so fast. Biovolt promised the release of five Za.Leon captives," Rei reminded him, taking two blades out of his pocket. Rei doubted Tala had forgotten.

"Right," he drawled. "They're inside, waiting for the blades," Tala answered persistently.

Judy's voice came to Tyson's ear alone. "Give him the blades, now. I don't think they're coming out until he has them."

"Rei," Tyson said, though glaring at Tala.

Rei hesitated, before holding them out to Tala who quickly took Cerberus and Dranzer. With the few seconds he saw the blades, he knew they weren't the real Black Dranzer and Cerberus. He pocketed them, smirking. He flipped around and started to walk back to the Abbey.

"Hey! What about the agreement?" Tyson shouted, taking a step forward, holding his fist out threateningly.

Tala made a big show of looking at his watch and finally shrugged. "Why, they're already dead. I guess you were too late."

"You lie!" Rei yelled. The White Tiger stepped forwards and grabbed the neck of Tala's shirt. "Not even Biovolt could sink so low as killing innocent people!"

Tala looked neither amused nor worried. "I'm so sorry about your friends, but I was out here talking to you, and they were in there. There was nothing I could do," Tala replied, sighing.

Rei dropped his grip. With his other hand, he swung a fist at Tala's face, sending him stumbling back. He could tell by the surprised expression Tala wore, that he had not expected Rei to go so far. Rei was surprised himself. But then again, some of the hostages Tala was saying were dead had worked for both the BBA and Za.Leon, so he had known a few. Amongst those was Salima.

Tala quickly masked the slight pain and surprise with a smug smirk.

"Anyways, two of them are still alive. We'll keep them as long as you have the real Black Dranzer and Cerberus," he explained. "Tell whoever is listening I said hello," he said, speaking to Tyson. "But I guess I just did myself."

He was about to continue on his path when he was interrupted by a booming gun shot. Tala turned his gaze in that direction. A pink haired girl was stumbling around the corner of the building. She dropped onto the snow-covered ground.

"Mariah!" Rei gasped and started to run to her.

Ian turned the corner, holding the offending rifle on his shoulder. He lowered it at the sight of Rei.

"That's the thing that tried to get in the vents?" Tala asked.

"Tyson, get out of there. Now," said Judy's demanding voice, emphasizing each word. They had not thought this could happen. If Mariah was indeed dead, there was nothing they could do without risking the lives of Tyson and Rei.

Tyson broke out of a daze he had entered, upon seeing Mariah's body. "Come on, Rei," he said urgently.

Rei stumbled back, hesitating, before turning and going into an all out run after Tyson, down the streets and into a side alley where a car waited for them. They knew there was nothing that could be done, without them joining their dead friends.

Tala pulled the tranquilizer dart out of the girl's shoulder and heaved her limp body over his shoulder. "That went rather well. Didn't even have to show them the hostages. Or kill any of them. Speaking of those five get them back to their cells." He told Ian and pushed open the doors. His face was stinging from the punch, but it was nothing he couldn't deal with.

A red haired girl, hands still cuffed, ran through one of the doors, with an outraged look on her face. She threw herself at him, at what might have been an attempt to body check Tala, but he stepped away, only unbalanced by her feeble attempt. She too caught her balance and began to kick him.

"You killed Mariah!" she screamed, swinging her leg as hard as she could at Tala.

Tala rolled his eyes. She was blocking his way because she thought 'Mariah' was dead. With his free hand he slapped her across the face. "Shut up and take a deep freakin breath. She's just sleeping, so relax before you kill yourself, or someone else does it for you," he said, in what was not exactly a soothing tone. It wasn't even him who had shot her. Did he look like he did? He could have left her outside to freeze, or told Ian to use real bullets earlier in the day.

Upon hearing her friend's condition, and taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Salima saw that Mariah was also breathing, though steadily. She ceased her violent actions.

Tala waved away the guards that were trying to take Salima to the cells and went on his way, carrying the pink headed girl. Salima followed him, or rather, her friend, eagerly.

After walking through the maze of hallways that was the Abbey, he punched in the security code and entered his own private room. It wasn't much, but it sure beat sharing a room with other, low-leveled bladers. He tossed Mariah down on the bed.

"She'll be awake in a couple of hours. You're not going anywhere," he smirked, programming the door to lock from the outside. Salima and Mariah would be trapped inside.

------

Playing with the same knife Tala had earlier driven into the table, Bryan sat in the meeting room, with a cold glare on his face.

Tala sat at the other side of the table, in deep thought. He was staring at the ceiling like he wanted to tear it down.

There was almost an aura of hatred around them.

Ian noticed this, as he entered the room. Also present was the eerie and deadly silence. You might have thought someone had died, if the aura wasn't surrounding the two men who cared little for anyone who wasn't living and in the room. He sat down somewhere in the middle of the table, waiting for Tala to tell him what the hell had happened, like he normally would, no matter how bad the situation. The knife in Bryan's hand glinted, reflecting a ray of light onto the table, close to Ian's hands. Ian let his hands drop to the arms of his chair.

Tala remained silent. His eyes flicked to the video screen, that was usually hidden in the wall.

Jagged lines broke off in the glass, at the top-center, where someone's forehead would have gone, if they had been in a close-up picture. The hilt of a Za.Leon knife stuck out of it. Ian glanced at the wall, where a tiny hole was, caused by the knife Tala had earlier thrown. The knife seemed to now be in the video screen... Well, that told him a lot. Tala, and maybe Bryan, had spoken to Boris, or perhaps Voltaire. Both Tala and Bryan were pissed at their leaders. Ian corrected himself: Tala and Bryan were more pissed at their leaders than they usually were. After a few more moments, he couldn't bear the deadly silence any longer.

"What the hell happened?" he asked Tala, the one he was most likely to get an answer from.

"Pack your bags," Bryan muttered, now scratching deep jagged lines onto the tabletop.

"We've had a chat with Boris, Voltaire, and Spencer," said Tala, breaking out of his daze. He raised his eyebrows before continuing. "We will escort the hostages to that old Biovolt shack in the desert." Tala seemed like he just couldn't continue the paragraph. It was very unlike the snappy captain.

"So? We can work on our tans for a few hours," Ian said, still not getting it. Not that Tala had helped much.

"Tans, indeed. We'll burn to a crisp, while we wait as simple guards for the BBA and Za.Leon to fork over Cerberus and Black Dranzer."

Tala's indirect comment was enough to tell Ian what was going on. He, too, entered a state of deadly silence.

As each of them thought of the shame and dread that was sure to follow, Ian broke away from the daze.

"What did Spencer say?" he asked. So, Tala had talked to Boris, and complained to Voltaire. What did Spencer have anything to do with it? Spencer was in America, finding new recruits for Biovolt. They had not heard anything from him for the past month.

"Spencer found new recruits, all right. Boris is training them to replace the Demolition Boys and team BEGA. Apparently, Voltaire wants us out of the way for a few months so they can come to the Abbey and train 'in peace' without our 'influence'," Tala explained angrily.

All three snickered. Them being replaced was rather hilarious, not to mention the rival team. The way Tala said it made them think they'd be on some dry beach, soaking up the sun. That this was vacation they were being offered. No team could replace them, the perfect soldiers. BEGA had tried, and failed, along with countless other teams. They'd actually scared a few off; scared them into losing and going to the ultimate shame and despair, or what students in the Abbey believed it was. Bryan supposed that was what their 'influence' was.

Bryan stood up and left the room, leaving the knife sticking out of the table.

Smirking, both Ian and Tala stood up and followed suit.

------

Mariah sighed. She had been asked to bust in to the Abbey by Judy Mizuhara, so that she could find and rescue King and Queen, or any other Za.Leon captives. Obviously, she had failed. She was no master, like Queen, and that was her current dilemma. She couldn't unlock the room's door. After she'd woken up, Salima told her what happened and in turn had fallen asleep on the bed, handcuffs and all.

Considering whose bed it was, Mariah was rather hesitant to sleep on it. That person could return at any moment.

Suddenly, the handle twisted and the door opened. Tala shoved her away from the doorway and shut the door behind him. He seemed in a good mood, much to her dismay.

"I see that you're awake," he commented, throwing his coat on the floor, like he usually would if no one was there.

"Good observation," she snapped, in annoyance.

Brushing past Mariah, Tala strode over to the large armoire and opened one of the drawers. He glanced over the clothes. It didn't look like he had anything fit for a hot desert... The desert and Russia did not have a similar climate. Clothes were said to be provided, anyways.

Leaving the drawer wide open, he turned around, noting the sleeping girl on his bed. For the moment, he ignored her and noted that neither of the girls' clothing would be very good for where they were going.

"What are you wearing?" he demanded.

"What?" Mariah asked, surprised. She looked down at her clothes: A heavy pink sweater and water-proof pants, with heavy snow-boots. She had taken off her coat outside, before entering the warm vents. Was he trying to...?

"I'm not a stripper! Go find some Biovolt girl!" she shouted, turning and trying to force the door open. Unable to, she returned to her original position, facing Tala who stood a good few meters away.

He was staring at her blankly. Was Tala... checking her out?! That thought seemed improbable, but not impossible.

Quite the opposite, in fact. Tala was startled by her reaction. Talk about arrogance and jumping to conclusions! He let out a faint 'purr' to taunt her, and walked away, busying himself with his laptop computer at the desk.

Mariah sat down on an empty chair, near Salima on the bed, but far from Tala. "You stay away from me and Salima!" she shouted, and started to say something else before she was cut off.

"Shut-up, you'll wake her," he said quietly. The girl was hilarious. It almost made him want to laugh, but years of training in Biovolt concealed it. As if he'd be interested in a pink-haired bitch like her_,_ of all people.

Eventually, Mariah fell asleep in a rather uncomfortable looking position on the chair. Tala enjoyed an all-nighter, typing up a long delayed report.

Thinking ahead, he retrieved a pair of handcuffs and locked them on Mariah's wrists, just as she was waking up.

"You asshole!" she shrieked, and added another long line of curses.

At the sound of Mariah's raised voice, Salima grumbled and opened her eyes, blinking several times to clear her vision. Her shoulders were killing her, after sleeping with them tied behind her back. Without the liberty of using her arms correctly, she struggled to sit up.

Forgetting Mariah, Tala was immediately at her side, taking her arm like a gentleman and helping her into a sitting position.

Mixed emotions crowded her face, first confusion, than anger, and than she was strangely calm again.

"What happened to Rei?" she asked quietly.

He glanced at Mariah

"Rei Kon? One of the BBA Bladebreakers who I met yesterday? I'll kill that bastard one day." Tala replied, completely serious. He was still pissed at Rei, whose name he had discovered by hacking into the BBA headquarters, for hitting him, even if the pain had long ago ended.

"Rei could kick your fat ass any day!" Mariah shouted. Up until then, she had been waiting quietly, making sure that Tala didn't start to hit on her friend. "Salima!" Mariah cried, just after a loud 'thump' sounded from behind Tala.

When Tala's comment hit Salima, she was attempting to stand up. Shocked, she had fallen over the bed and now lay in a bundle on the cold floor. Not so gently, Tala wrapped a hand around her arm and lifted her into a standing position. Salima yanked her arm away, giving him dark glares.

Eventually, Tala decided that there had been enough chit-chat and proceeded to drag both females through the Abbey halls and to the prison, to successfully lock them in.

The other hostages, shocked awake, annoyed him to no extent.

"Mariah! You're alive! But we saw you..." Queen said. She had obviously seen Mariah 'die' from the window and Tala carrying her away.

"And Salima! Did _they_ hurt you?" asked the blonde, known as Enrique, ignoring Tala's presence.

"Oh, please. I'm standing right in front of you," Tala commented.

Each of them shot him hateful looks. He had a feeling he might be getting several more of those, not that it mattered to him. Before any of them could answer, the door clanged open and shut again, after Ian, Bryan, Dr Kaiye, and several Biovolt guards walked through it.

There were so many locks in Biovolt. He'd be glad to be in that shack, where leaving for long meant you'd die. Escape meant dieing a slow and painful death. No locks were required.

"I will speak to you about the new location shortly, Captain Tala," Dr Kaiye, promised.

Tala shrugged, indifferently. He already knew the place they were going.

The cells were opened, and the prisoners again hand cuffed. He could say good-bye to those things, too. They were a hassle to put on struggling people, lazy as he was. They were hustled outside and to the back of one of Biovolt's small private jets.

------

As he boarded the plane, he could hear the blonde, Enrique, bickering in the back with Mariah. Something about sitting at the window seat.

Dr Kaiye took the last seat, and buckled her belt, just as the plane lifted off the ground, starting a slow ascent into the sky.

She pulled out the business class table and opened her lap top. "You have the choice of the three remaining rooms," she offered, opening documents that had what looked like floor plans.

They were asked to pick a number. It was an odd, but simple request so they did so. They were shown the layout for the building, although anyone who had trained in Biovolt had been 'allowed' to spend a week there, as a summer camp from hell. Tala was notified of a secret locked room, that contained access to communication devices, the only ones available in the barracks. The place had long been abandoned, because of its limited space and technology. They were told it had been renovated, but it still sounded a lot like the hell hole they had seen before.

"Although I hope I do not need to remind you that Tala is the leader of this operation and team captain of the Demolition Boys, I will say that he should and will be respected," Dr Kaiye said, with her snarky voice, upon coming to a complete stop on the ground.

Tala resisted the urge to roll his eyes, intending to make sure that the rule applied to Dr Kaiye as well.

"Bryan, get the prisoners out. Take their hand cuffs off," Tala ordered, sneering at Dr Kaiye.

Tala leading, they filed out of the plane. The sudden change of light intensity caused him to squint and black dots to crowd his vision. The flat field of sand seemed to reflect the blazing heat and light of the sun. He turned towards the barracks, which really was a shack, so the others would have to squint. The familiar smirk titled the corner of his mouth.

"This building is a former Biovolt barracks," he began, speaking to the neat line of people, blinking back the sun. "To the east, there is a gaping cliff, so deep that it will surely bring death since there is no bridge and you can not possibly find enough rope to lower yourself to the bottom. To the north, south, and west, is an endless expanse of desert, leading to sure death, either caused by the heat and dehydration, a sandstorm, or a bite from one of the many poisonous snakes. Biovolt has taken satellite images of the area, so do not hope to find an oasis or any other such thing. If you attempt to escape, no one will be able to help you," He believed that it was good to start out with the 'no hope for escape' lecture. "Moving on, inside the building, there is access to water and a greenhouse for food, along with other luxuries. Each of you will be expected to earn your keep during your stay here, by working to provide your own food and water, and probably by keeping on your hosts' good sides," he said, referring to himself and his team mates. "Dr. Kaiye, would you care to give us a tour?"

Dr. Kaiye stepped forwards. "I need all of you to choose a number between one and twelve," she said instantly.

Tala sighed. Not that lame number nonsense again. He didn't interrupt her, because it must have been important somehow. Dr Kaiye worked for Biovolt, but she was one of the rare few who hadn't been raised and trained there. Tala found her increasingly annoying. She rivaled Brooklyn, one of the Team BEGA members, and he was someone who _had_ been trained better than others, a feat she must have been proud of.

After waiting patiently for their numbers, Dr Kaiye led them into the newly renovated desert barracks. She showed them the main room, the 'kitchen', the water pump, their supply of purified water from an underground river, the single lavatory which had no running water, and the greenhouse, their main supply of food. The dry desert couldn't support the wide variety the greenhouse already offered. She also insisted on showing them the large cedar deck built over the cliff, showing off just how high it was.

"As you will find, the newly renovated barracks contains three rooms, that will hold six people each," Dr Kaiye explained. "The rooms are accessible from the main room, and—"

"Wait," Ian cut her short. "The barracks have the capacity of one hundred people, and more, if required. What about those?" he demanded.

Tala wanted the answer to that question.

They stepped away from the former Za.Leon representatives, talking in low voices.

"As I said, the barracks were renovated, after half of it was burned down by mutinous members, who were in turn killed. Boris didn't spend the time or money to repair the building, as another one was planned to be built. I renovated this building myself. Boris gave me the liberty." Dr Kaiye said, proudly. She had made the building with the intention of making it as home-y as possible, since it would not be used by Biovolt. She would have used it as her own summer home, but she had decided against it, after most of the furnishings and items she had ordered had been moved into the building. She had not bothered to retrieve them, rich as she was. "That leaves us with the numbers you chose!" she said, raising her voice. She started to direct members to their rooms and personal space, acting quite cheerful to be bossing them around.

Tala was not pleased with the method.

"Excuse me, Dr Kaiye, but I must remind you that I am quite capable of sorting the rooms myself," he said in a dangerous tone. "We will take it from here. Now that you have told us everything required, kindly hand over all password settings that you possess and leave."

"I—"She started to say, but was cut off again.

"Good-bye, Dr," Bryan said coldly, crossing his arms.

Without another word, she handed Tala a sheet of paper and stormed away. They heard the door slam behind her.

Tala peered into one of the rooms. It contained three bunk beds, placed in the corners of the room. The fourth corner had shelves and a table.

"Bryan, Ian, choose your own rooms and bunk," he ordered.

Bryan and Ian immediately walked away, sliding open the doors and disappearing from sight.

The Za.Leon members had advanced, by that time and were waiting grimly for him to speak.

"You," Tala continued, pointing at Queen, Salima, Mariah, and Mariam. "Third room, now. Wait there until you are notified to do otherwise." He thought it best to keep the females of the group separate from the males, since they would almost definitely complain.

The ones he had pointed at gave him defiant glares.

"Why should we listen to you?" Queen asked, crossing her arms.

"From this point on, anybody who speaks or refuses to do as told will have their throat slit," Ian cautioned, following Bryan down the dark hallway. He snapped open a belt knife, allowing them to see just how serious he was about the warning.

Bryan shook his head. "There are better ways to kill someone... Do what you will, though," he muttered, though loud enough for everyone to hear.

Ian ignored him, leaving the room in complete silence. The targets of the threat had very much believed Ian, and Bryan's quiet comment kept them from saying anything, leaving them to wonder what Bryan might decide to do to them.

Tala sighed, annoyed by their technique, but none the less satisfied by its effect. He put one hand on Queen's shoulder and the other on Salima's and steered them in the direction of the hall. Queen grabbed his wrist and ripped it off her shoulder, and looked like she would say something nasty, before Mariam and Mariah brushed past her. She seemed to remember the 'key to survival' and shuffled after them. Salima simply pulled away and trudged after her new room mates, sending him an annoyed glare.

Tala returned to his original location, standing between Bryan and Ian. He wondered how to separate the rest of the group. He would obviously keep the first room to himself and himself alone. There was enough space in the other rooms to do so.

He pointed a finger at Gordo, Zeo, Enrique, and King.

"Lucky you. Second room is yours."

More than one of them looked like they were ready to attack Tala. All that was stopping them was the death threat that could easily go from words to action. Watching the Demolition Boys, they followed through with the command.

They suddenly stopped in their tracks, as a chorus of shrill screams came from the third room. Queen's name could also be heard in a high-pitched voice, shortly after a loud clunk.


	3. First Day

Never mind, to my last note. Here's the third chapter.

Vocabulary: BBA: Beyblade Battle Association.

Everyone who occupied the small barracks had returned to the main room, after running the third bedroom to discover what had caused all four girls to shriek, even after hearing Ian's threat.

Now, Ian sat on the hard-wood floor, scraping the steel blades of two knives against one another, to create an echoing 'sheen'.

Arms crossed, Bryan glared coldly at each other person in turn, sending shivers up the spines of most of them.

Mariam and Mariah had squeezed into one chair, both looking worried, the former ill. Salima sat on another chair beside theirs, also frowning with deep concern.

In the corner, King and Queen were quietly conversing about something in urgent whispers. Apparently Ian had allowed everyone to speak again, though only the two twin siblings chose to.

Gordo looked like he was ready and wanting to fight someone, preferably Bryan, from where he stood near the wall casting angry glares at the pale-haired Demolition Boy.

Enrique stood beside Zeo, both of them looking anxious, as if someone might attack them at any moment.

One of the doors slid open and Tala came through it, causing Enrique to jump. He stalked to the center of the room and laid his hands on his hips, watching the silent group.

"What is the closest city to this place?" Zeo asked confidently, taking a step towards Tala.

Everyone looked in his direction, interested in Tala's response.

"I told you, this barracks isn't close to anywhere. I shouldn't have to repeat that," Tala replied with a sneer, watching Zeo, who did not look satisfied with the answer.

He opened his mouth to snap something back, but was cut off by King.

"What country are we in?" he demanded, his voice cold. He had turned away from Queen and stood defiantly in front of Tala. 

"I'm sorry, we are not at the liberty to reveal that. Perhaps one day we'll tell you, Rayolin, after Biovolt has Cerberus and Black Dranzer and has taken care of all other business. I'll get in touch with you too, Zagart," Ian replied, arrogance dripping off his voice. He did not so much as look at the people he spoke to.

"Ha. You think you will have the liberty to tell us, after the BBA has found this place?" Queen mocked, stepping forward and stopping beside her brother. She sneered back at them.

"That reminds me," Tala said, looking thoughtful. "You won't be very good hostages if everyone thinks you're dead. Later, we'll have to inform the BBA of your liveliness."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Zeo demanded, frowning.

"You'll see," Bryan answered, shrugging.

Before any more questions could be asked, Tala spoke up again.

"Bryan, Ian, and I have set security codes all around the barracks. The water pump, as well as the green house can be reached from down that hallway, and a metal detector has ensured that all knives and other weapons will remain in that kitchen-like area. Three people here carry weapons with them, I'm sure you can guess who they are.

For anyone who wishes to stay alive, doors are locked at 9:00pm and opened at 7:00am. That means, you should be inside this very room or one of the bedrooms, or you'll be left outside. At night, these rooms are the only places with temperature control... Meaning every where else has the deathly cold temperature of the desert. Water from the pump will be transported and stored in the tank over there.

We will have the luxury of an imported shipment once a month. If there's anything you need, put it on the bulletin board right over there. If the item is approved you'll receive it. Good luck, don't expect too much generosity." His second speech of the day complete, Tala sighed dramatically. "Any questions?"

"The tank is empty," Salima commented, looking at the cylindrical plastic container in the corner of the room. The scale informed them that the mass capacity of liquid was fifty liters, but as Salima said, the tank was dry as a bone.

"That's right. We'll all probably get sick and die if we don't have water," Tala said, too casually. "So, someone will have to go get a few liters tonight. Thank-you for volunteering." He picked up one of the five liter canteens and threw it to her.

Salima just had time to lift her hands and catch the lightweight canteen, stopping it from flying into her face. She slowly stood up, only to be handed a second canteen, almost identical to the first one. She grumbled, noticing that Tala held two more.

"I'll go too. That way there will be more water, right?" Enrique suggested, reaching for the canteens in Tala's hand.

Tala snatched it away from his grasp, apparently having other plans. "No, that's fine. I'll go. There are only four canteens, so why don't you go cook something, hm? You must be hungry," Tala suggested coolly, knowing that the eight of them had eaten only the revolting Biovolt leftover food in the past day.

Enrique shot Salima a questioning look, and received a grim nod. Taking a step back, he crossed his arms in defeat, annoyed by Tala. The team captain was right, once again. He needed to eat something, and so did the others, although him cooking it was definitely not the best idea. "Fine by me," Enrique retorted, a warning gleam in his eyes, directed towards Tala.

"After a lot of thought, it's finally decided," Tala said sarcastically. "After you, my dear." He waved a flippant hand at the door that led to the greenhouse and water pump.

With a heavy sigh Salima pushed open the door and stepped through, walking as quickly as she could without going into a run. She knew where she was going, and she had no desire to talk to the arrogant Tala or listen to him.

Tala had silently been trailing Salima at a much slower pace for the past ten minutes, as she trooped through the halls, without hesitation.

"If you've blown off enough steam by now, we just passed the greenhouse," he patiently informed her.

She turned around, striding past him without a second glance. Salima stopped a few paces ahead, looking nervously down the hall. She grumbled a few words with a low tone.

Tala was just able to make out her words. "What's that? Say it louder," he persisted, his eyes narrowing with a smirk.

"I don't know the way," she snapped.

Tala nodded. "I could tell. You were right the first time, by the way," he explained, now leading her towards their destination. "If I had known that you would be so quiet, I would have asked your cat friend, Mariah. But you're prettier than her." Although what he said was true, Salima was not _drop-dead beautiful_, or anything much to look at, for that matter. Maybe what Spencer said was true, that Tala would say anything to get a girl on his side of the battle, and maybe in his bed.

Salima blushed, her cheeks turning faintly pink, but she otherwise ignored his last comment. "Yes, I would love to talk to my would-be murderer," she said sarcastically.

"Murderer? No one is going to be hurt here, my dear. Atleast, not by me," Tala explained patiently, as if he was talking to a child.

"Sure fooled me. What about your creepy friends, throwing knives around?" The image of the sneering violet-haired Ian and the smirking pale-haired Bryan came to mind. She remembered first seeing their picture, after hearing Zeo explain their mission.. She had thought 'Blue and Red' were good-looking. Voicing her thoughts, her and Mariah had both agreed that Rei was cuter and giggled as the cutie entered the room. Looks could be deceiving and they weren't everything, she realized that now more than ever. This did not apply to Rei.

Tala shrugged and pushed open a door.

They were greeted with the humid earthy smell of the greenhouse and the blazing mid-afternoon sun, shining through the glass. The greenhouse was filled with produce plants, with still a large area of soil left to plant.

The barracks' water supply was a manual pump placed in the corner of the greenhouse, so water would always be in easy reach while watering plants.

They filled the four canteens, taking turns pumping the water out and holding the canteens to catch every last drop of water.

Mariah began to peel her orange, ripping pieces off as she continued to explore the main room. Salima had been gone a long time.

"I swear, if he hurts her or anyone else, he'll get what he deserves," she muttered to herself.

"There is a lot in that kitchen, but most of it needs water to cook, so that leaves us waiting..." Mariam explained, as she entered the room with Zeo. The freezer was large too, large enough for several people to stand in it. She had decided to leave when Bryan threatened to lock her in it if she didn't shut up about their beyblades. You couldn't take the chance that he wasn't joking.

One of the doors opened, to let out a delighted laugh, that was soon followed by Salima, smile on her face.

A smirking Tala followed. They emptied the contents of the canteens into the water tank before acknowledging the others, who were watching them carefully.

Had Salima betrayed them? What had Tala said to cause her to laugh? Atleast she wasn't hurt, Mariah thought. She looked anything but hurt.

"Ian," Tala said, getting the attention of his team mate who had just walked in to the main room from the kitchen. "More water is needed. Go with... her," Tala ordered, pointing at the person who happened to be closest to him, other than Salima.

Mariam glared at Ian gloomily but took the canteens Salima held.

"Why me? Send him," Ian complained, pointing at Zeo.

"Go," Tala repeated, with a final tone. No one else knew the way to the green house. He would have sent Bryan, but he was no where to be seen.

Ian grumbled but took the canteens and went down the hallway, Mariam following with just as much enthusiasm.

"Do you or do you not have our beyblades, Ariel and Gabriel?" King repeated, his voice slightly frustrated.

Bryan only watched him darkly, no emotions showing through the mask he held over his face. He took another bite out of the peach in his hand.

"Did you hear what he said? Where is Amphilyon?" Enrique asked, after it was clear Bryan wasn't answering.

"I heard it well enough, and I don't have an answer," Bryan replied, shrugging.

"And we need one, so find it," Queen said, annoyed by how stubborn he was.

Bryan raised his shoulders in a shrug, once again.

Gordo crossed his well-muscled arms, appearing to size up Bryan. After his estimate was complete, he sighed. He could try to beat it out of Bryan, but it would be very difficult and there was more of a chance that Bryan come out as the victor.

"I bet he doesn't know. He's not important enough to be told things like that," King suggested, trying a different approach.

The pale-haired Bryan continued eating his peach. He didn't care about what King said. No matter what they thought, Bryan did know. In fact, three of the blades were in his pocket at that very moment.

Their conversation was put on pause as Salima trudged into the kitchen, and began silently studying the cupboards.

Moments later, Tala walked through the same door and sunk into one of the chairs, eyeing the group surrounding Bryan.

They wasted no time and immediately turned on Tala.

"Our blades, what happened to them?" said King.

"How should I know? They were probably destroyed," Tala pointed out. He threw a glance at Bryan, who was smirking while their backs were turned away from them.

Tala's words were followed by a tense unaccepting silence. The answer Tala had given them was more than Bryan had said, but no one wanted to believe it.

"The bitbeasts were very powerful, so they were probably absorbed into a another blade. That's all the more power for Biovolt," Tala went on, amused by the anger that showed on their faces. On all, except one. King had remained calm, though he did not seem happy, and for good reason.

"Hmm... That's that. What food is there around here?" he asked, not for himself, since he had eaten earlier at the Abbey, but for Salima.

Salima was given the choice of an apple, a pear, a banana, or a peach. She ate two of the fruit, but wished she could have eaten more.

Zeo and Mariah walked through the door, Zeo shaking his head. Two bickering voices followed him, obviously the source of their annoyance.

"I thought you worked for Za.Leon! They create cyber bitbeasts, it's the main reason for the company," Ian mocked, rolling his eyes.

"Of course. I am a representative for Za.Leon, but I highly disagree with the creation of cyber bitbeasts. The rock bitbeasts and the normal bitbeasts have an advantage over them," Mariam snapped, using her lecturer's voice.

"Cyber bitbeasts and genetically enhanced bitbeasts are much more powerful, meaning they have the advantage. How can you disagree?" he asked.

"They're just copies that would sooner kill the bladers, than win a battle."

"That's one way to weed out the weaker bladers. They aren't worth our time anyways."

"You think _you're_ strong enough to control a cyber bitbeast?" Mariam let out a shrill laugh. "Your arrogance is hilarious!"

Ian crossed his arms, glaring at her. He did not see what was so funny. "I don't see you blading with a cyber bitbeast. A girl like you could never wield that much power," he replied.

"What is that supposed to mean? Listen, shrimp, I'm a better blader then you could ever be," Mariam said seriously, no longer laughing.

"If thinking that helps you sleep at night, I won't tell you otherwise."

"Would you shut up?!" Mariam yelled at the shorter boy, fed up with the lengthy debate that had lasted all through the walk to the pump and back.

"Why don't you?" Bryan growled to the indigo-haired girl, shoving her out of the doorway so he could pass.

Mariam seemed to notice the others for the first time. They had all been talking quietly or listening to her conversation. As Bryan finally interrupted it, the others also decided to leave.

Zeo, Enrique, Queen, and Gordo wandered outside, disappearing onto the cedar deck. Ian shrugged, gave her one last glare and followed the four outside, into the blazing sunlight.

King wandered back to the main room. That left Mariam, Tala, Mariah, and Salima, who appeared to be too busy eating to say anything.

"You and Ian are getting along well," Tala commented, sarcastically.

"He's a great guy. Let's think of some antonyms, now. Arrogant bastard! That sounds better!" Mariam exclaimed, raising one hand to let it rest on her hip.

Salima was on Mariam's side, so she did not say that Mariam was probably just as arrogant as any one of the Demolition Boys.

"I bet he'd have the same nice compliments to say about you," Tala said, with a smirk.

"You think I give a damn about what he thinks?" Mariam snapped, laughing again.

"I never said that."

"Come on, Mariam, you're right, it doesn't matter what Ian thinks. Or what his friends think," Mariah reasoned, throwing a glare at the ever-calm Tala. "Hopefully he'll get his hands on one of the cybers, and we know what will happen next," she continued, giving her fingers a snap for emphasis. It was clear that she also disapproved the use of cyber and GE bitbeasts, except for the 'weeding out' of annoying bladers.

"You aren't giving them enough credit," Salima protested, pausing to finish eating her pear. "A select few will be able to blade with a cyber bitbeast, if it is customized for them. True, they are difficult to control and can be highly dangerous, but if the blader knows how, they can become a great advantage," she lectured. "Even so, I don't think Ian is one of those bladers. GE bitbeasts like his Wyborg are very different from cyber bitbeasts, so it would take quite a bit of training before he could safely blade with a cyber bitbeast. But you're hopes aren't lost, he might still lose control of the bitbeast."

"And how are you connected to Za.Leon? You seem to know what you're talking about," Tala asked curiously, fascinated by the different opinions that the three girls shared.

"Of course she knows what she's talking about! Salima is the best of her kind!" Mariam growled, impatient with the fact that Tala needed to ask.

"I wouldn't say 'the best'..." Salima said modestly. "I am—was the representative of studies for cyber bitbeasts."

"That means she studies bitbeasts in battle and gathers information to make the cybers, in case you needed to ask about that, too." Mariah said in a tell-tale tone.

"I know what that means," Tala growled.

"And I knew that company would get you into trouble like this one day, Salima! Cybers and Za.Leon are a sure sign for trouble. Just look where you are now," Mariah continued, ignoring Tala.

"Za.Leon is the only place where I could legally study... And Mariam is here, too!" Salima answered.

"Za.Leon pays more and has advanced training programs," Mariam said, instantly, shooting a glare at Salima for shifting the blame to her.

"The BBA would allow you to study some of the bitbeasts! And Director Judy is an amazing person. If you spoke to Mr. D, I'm sure you could get the same _legal_ training from Judy and salary!" Mariah yelled back, open about her disgust for Za.Leon, Biovolt and other illegal organizations.

As interested as he was with their debate, Tala was not one to be ignored. "Ladies, you can consider yourselves on vacation. There is no need to worry about the things you're speaking of, for some time. Just relax!" He stood up, wrapping one arm around Salima's waist and the other over Mariam's shoulders.

Mariam giggled, surprising them all. "It's time to parrrr-tay," she joked, giggling a second time.

Salima turned a bright red and became interested with her feet.

Overhearing the last part of their conversation Enrique strolled through the doorway and slipped one of his arms over the unsuspecting Mariah's shoulders. "Is it 'getting hot in here'?" he asked, mimicking Nelly's voice in the song.

It was Salima's turn to giggle, as she shook her head.

"No, that would be going too far," Mariam said seriously, although she still smiled. "Now get away from me," she said, ducking and stepping far away from Tala. The skin-to-skin distance did not make her comfortable.

Salima did the same, also smiling. Mariah's sharp voice caught her attention and she looked towards the 'couple'.

"Enrique Giancarlos! What were you thinking?! Were you thinking that I was a one man woman? Well, probably not!" she shrieked, having since made distance between herself and any male.

Mariam sighed. It was well known that Mariah and Rei shared a deep bond, and Enrique should have known that, but at the same time, Mariah was completely over-reacting. Enrique was their long-time friend, even if he was a little strange or 'girl-crazy' at times. Hmm... Maybe he hadn't been acting as a friend a few minutes earlier.

"And what would Amanda and Chelsea think?" Mariah demanded, seeming to be on a role with discovering the thoughts of others.

Enrique waved her off, apparently not feeling Mariah's wrath. "Amanda and Chels' are just friends, who happen to be girls. Like you, Mariam and Salima," he explained innocently.

Mariam sat down in the chair Tala had earlier vacated. Amanda and Chelsea were two of Enrique's 'friends' from Italy. They only spoke Italian, so no one knew what their relationship with Enrique might be, but they seemed a little closer then 'just friends'. When questioned, Enrique had explained to them that everyone in Europe was touchy-feely like that and had given Queen a kiss on the cheek to prove it. Everyone agreed that he did deserve the slap Queen gave him afterwards. Since Enrique's explanation had scared them well, they had avoided speaking with the Europeans when they had business there, and never found out if he was lying or what his relationship with Amanda and Chelsea really was. Enrique's beyblade team mates, the Majestics, refused to say anything about it.

Mariah gave up, huffily crossing her arms and turning her back towards the blonde.

"What about that parrrr-tay?" Enrique asked, unaffected by Mariah's spiteful attitude towards him.

"Sorry, ladies, Enrique, but we've got work to do for now," Tala said, truly apologizing to them. "A sandstorm could hit at any moment, in the desert. We're going to check for any broken windows or things like that. Right now," he said, taking authority once again, though more kindly. Three of the four he spoke to had accepted their fate, or were pretending to and were planning to retaliate later on. Either was fine with him, atleast he had charmed the ladies to some extent. Enrique, he decided, could be real competition, and was annoying, but alright to be around since he was forced to be there anyways.

"And I thought you were serious, when you said this was vacation," Mariam complained.

"If it sounds too hard for you, I could ask Bryan to find something else for you to do," Tala offered, knowing Bryan was already in a bad mood.

Mariam sighed, uneager to have anything to do with Tala's pale-haired companion. He really gave her the creeps.

Queen kneeled down at the edge of the smooth, full-sized beydish built into the center of the deck. "What's the beydish for?" she asked of Ian, who had just walked forward.

"Why do you give a damn? It's not like we have our blades anymore," Enrique whined pessimistically.

"If you didn't know, team Neoborg is the reigning world champion of beyblading, two tournaments in a row," Ian replied proudly, as if that answered Queen's question. He didn't know what Enrique was talking about, but decided it was best not to ask.

"We are quite aware of that, thank-you," Gordo said darkly, sitting in the little patch of shade the barracks provided.

Queen joined him, dropping herself down by his side.

Enrique began to pace impatiently back and forth, outside of the cool shade, while Zeo watched him.

"What deserts do you know of, Gordo? Where do you think we are?" Queen asked thoughtfully, laying down to gaze at the cloudless blue sky.

"I don't know very much about deserts. There's the Sahara, the Namib, the Kalahari, and the Libyan, all in Africa," he suggested, a frown creasing his forehead.

"I've never studied any deserts. We've always focused on the northern regions, because that's where the spies and hackers are most needed," Queen said.

"Aw, what a pity. It's too late for regrets, Rayolin," Ian said, far from sympathetic.

"Stop calling me by my last name," she ordered.

"Are you going to do something about it, hm, _Rayolin_?" he questioned, smirking.

Queen remained silent, unmoving. Normally she would have somehow threatened to whip him in a beybattle and steal his best accessory. That, or hack into his bank account. She could do neither without a beyblade or a computer. She wished she could wipe the cruel grin off his face.

"Anyways, we're no longer in Europe. It is the only continent without desert regions, and this ain't Antarctica," Enrique added. "And deserted is what can be said about this place. Zeo's house is bigger than it! I mean, look at the size of this dump..."

"What does my house have to do with this?" Zeo asked, considering the size of the barracks with a frown.

"I didn't want to _brag_ about _my_ property," he reasoned, delighted about the chance to do just that.

Enrique and Zeo went into deep conversation about the size and luxuries of their homes, and compared it to the barracks. Queen had expected something like this from Enrique, but was surprised that Zeo went along with it! Rich men...

"There's the Gobi... And that's all I have for names," Queen sighed, going in to deep thought.

Enrique had edged towards the door, apparently done his conversation with Zeo. His expression changed from one of gloom to a look of arrogance and sly joy, before leaping through the doorway and disappearing from sight.

Queen, the only one who had seen this, had other things to worry about. "I'll ask King and the others later," she told Gordo.

A light click of metal signified that someone had launched a blade into the dish. Queen lifted herself into a sitting position, her eyes immediately falling on the launcher in Ian's hand. He watched as Wyborg spun in large circles around the dish. The blade shifted to the side off the dish and threw itself out, flying at an almost vertical angle, and landed neatly in Ian's hand.

At this Queen rolled her eyes. He was just trying to get under their skin, make them feel dispirited for losing their beyblades. She began questioning Zeo about his knowledge of the desert, a plan forming in her mind.

Tala would was not one that would be easily made a fool of. He woke early the next morning, to find himself alone in the first room. He quickly shrugged on his white pants, as a light knock notified him that someone else was awake. The air conditioning wasn't living up to its name, much to his annoyance.

"What do you want?" he snapped, sliding the door open.

"Salima was sick..." Mariam said quickly. She appeared to still be half-asleep, and was wearing the loose ragged clothing provided by Biovolt.

Tala sighed as he stepped into the well lit hallway, catching sight of Mariam's three companions, two of them sitting on the floor outside the third door. "I told you that you wouldn't be able to sleep there..."

"Hmmph," Mariam said from behind. She crossed her arms, waiting expectantly.

"Someone clean it up. There are supplies in that box in the main room," his tone changed to one of command.

In answer, Mariah left to do as commanded, but only because she knew the room would never air out if it began to smell of vomit.

"You don't have a choice anymore. It is clear that you will have to sleep elsewhere... There is space for all four of you in the first room..." Tala suggested innocently.

"Sure..." Salima answered. Half-asleep, she hadn't been paying full attention to what Tala was saying. She had only caught the last part, about changing rooms, although she didn't remember hearing about a spare room.

"Salima! That isn't a good idea!" Mariah warned, returning with the necessary supplies.

"The second room doesn't have any more space," Tala pointed out. "You can't sleep in the hall."

"Like Salima is doing now?" Queen asked, pointing at Salima as she stood up.

Salima had closed her eyes in sleep. She was in a sitting position, her head resting on the wall behind her.

"Like I said, she can't sleep in the hallway. We'll go with her last decision," he said, gently lifting her off the floor, trying his best not to wake her.

Mariam groaned.

"I just hope you smell better then wet carpet, skunk, and whatever died in there," Queen taunted, wrinkling her nose in disgust as she named the strong stenches that plagued the third room. She threw a wary glance at the door, firmly shut to successfully keep the reek inside.

"I can only ask the same of you," Tala answered, pushing the door open wider with his foot.

"Great, now we have to share a room with that ass-hole!" Mariah said to Mariam from down the hall. She didn't seem to care about the volume of her voice.

Tala could hear her clearly. He scowled, setting Salima down on one of the bottom bunks and returned to the door way. "Be quiet. We've been over this, if you don't learn to shut up, everyone will wake up to your glass-shattering voice, see you, and turn to stone," he warned quietly, stretching as he made his way into the main room.

"Apparently he hasn't looked in the mirror lately, which comes as a surprise, because of his large ego," Mariah whispered, once Tala was out of hearing range. She sat down on the lower bed opposite Salima's.

Queen threw herself onto a different bed, too tired to listen.

Mariam smothered a giggle, despite herself. Tala Ivanov _was_ good-looking and he _had_ most definitely seen himself in a mirror; he knew it and wasn't afraid to tell any girl. He was tall and wiry, with a strong build, but not by any means bulky. 'Eye-candy' was a word that came to mind, although the same could not be said about his personality. After actually meeting the guy, Mariam couldn't say she liked him that much.

Movement on the top bunk alerted them that someone else was in the room, that they hadn't noticed before. The person moaned and rolled over. "What's so funny?" they asked, sleepily.

"Who's there?" Queen demanded, standing up.

"Huh? It's me," the person replied, throwing the sheet off of themselves. The blonde yawned and stretched.

"Enrique!" Mariah yelled, grabbing the pillow on her bed and throwing it at him.

It hit him in the face, causing him to flinch. "Hey! What was that for?" he asked, throwing it back at Mariah. Enrique hopped on to the floor.

"What are you doing here? Were you here all night?" Queen asked, rolling her eyes at her friends' display of immaturity.

"That's what I'd like to know," Tala said, entering the room with a scowl. In his hand he held a half-drained cup of water.

"No, I over heard everything you said and decided to come here!" he explained. "Also, Bryan doesn't think you should be in the same room as four girls and told me to go."

"Bryan said that?" Tala said, incredulously. He laughed. "Nice try, but I don't believe you."

Enrique hesitated for a moment. "It doesn't matter, the reason is still valid. _And_ Bryan did tell me to go here, only I don't know why," he noted.

Enrique had a point, and one that could not be easily argued with, even though it didn't make the girls feel any safer.

"Out of the frying pan, into the fire..." Mariah mumbled to herself, so quietly that no one heard.

"You moron!" Ian yelled from the door. "Bryan told you to get lost, because nobody wants you there."

"I'm not staying here. There's free space in the other room now," Queen noted, standing up and brushing past Ian. She didn't have any sympathy for the insulted Enrique.

Mariam followed, without giving them a hint as to where she was going.

Thinking that Mariam was going to eat breakfast, Enrique decided he was hungry and headed towards the kitchen, shook his fist at Ian as he passed.

Ian scoffed, unaffected by Enrique's actions. He disappeared down the hallway, leaving Tala, Mariah, and the sleeping Salima.

Seconds later, before either had the chance to say anything, Zeo trudged in. He stopped in front of Tala. "I will be switching places with Mariam. I'm sorry if that isn't alright with you, but Mariam says she will stay there."

Mariah suppressed a groan. Zeo was polite to everyone, but did that mean he should respect Tala, too?

Tala merely shrugged, eyeing Zeo suspiciously. "Great," he said, a bit sarcastically. He honestly did not care any more, and he was not going to argue over it.

"I'm so glad I'm not in the same room as Enrique anymore. He snores!" Zeo commented.

Salima yawned as she stepped out of the door, looking around expectantly. No one was there.

She had just woken up, and found herself alone. This was not something she was going to panic about, but she wanted to find out how she had fallen asleep in the first room. She sighed, thinking that she would check the area first, before getting something to eat.

As expected, the second room was unoccupied.

Her stomach growled persistently, signifying its hunger.

Sighing, she started to turn away, but stopped as the bright glint of metal on one of the tables caught her eye. As she turned, the shiny object could be instantly recognized as a beyblade.

Curious, she stepped towards it, thinking it might have been one of her friends' supposedly lost beyblades.

After picking it up, she realized that the purple blade was not one she had studied before, but Ian's blade. It took her a moment to remember that the name of the bitbeast was Wyborg, a snake.

She reached out to put it back, but a loud voice speaking from outside startled her. Salima pulled back her hand in reflex.

"How am I supposed to know where she is? Don't you have cameras _everywhere_ around here?" said an annoyed feminine voice that could only belong to Mariam.

"Just shut-up, already, and find her," said a male's voice, one that Salima could not recognize as easily.

Salima instantly shoved Wyborg into her pocket, just as the door slid open, revealing two people.

"Salima, there you are. Ian doesn't believe that stressed, tired people should be allowed to sleep past seven o'clock, but I see that you're awake, anyways," Mariam said, grinning as she pushed Ian aside.

Ian ignored her comment. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, though not suspiciously.

"What? Oh, uh, I was checking if anyone was here..." she said, just able to mask her uneasiness.

"Whatever. Go make yourself useful," he said.

"She just woke up, so she should eat first. Isn't that logical?"

Mariam and Ian began a strong argument, of which Salima barely listened to as she followed them out of the second room.

She was not skilled enough in beyblading to use it, nor did she have anywhere to do so, and she was not one for practical jokes. Ian would eventually figure out that Wyborg was gone, and would instantly assume someone had stolen it. There was nothing to gain from stealing it, so she did not know why she had not left it alone. Salima decided she would return it as soon as she had a chance to, and no one would be the wiser.

"We're getting out of here. There is no way I'm staying in this place," Enrique announced. He was no leader, but he knew what he wanted.

King sighed. "Don't do anything stupid," he said, not just to Enrique, but to the other eight standing in the second room as well. This was the first time they had really gotten a chance away from their captors. Tala, Bryan, and Ian were who-knew-where at the moment, but he intended to find out. He didn't believe that the Demolition Boys had come without any means of communication. Communication that he could find and use.

"Maybe the BBA will just give Biovolt what they want. We should just wait patiently. I know the BBA won't just leave us here!" Mariah voiced.

"That is the last thing the BBA will do. Those are the two most powerful blades of their kind," Gordo snapped, annoyed that she could forget that.

Zeo nodded in agreement.

"Our only choice is to escape ourselves. Tala said there is no water within walking distance, but do we even trust him? I don't," Mariam said.

"There is a possibility that he could have lied. We won't know, unless we go out there," Salima said. "Anybody have a plan?"

"Do I ever." Queen threw a grin at King, and they began to explain their plan.


End file.
